As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to these users is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may vary with respect to the type of information handled; the methods for handling the information; the methods for processing, storing or communicating the information; the amount of information processed, stored, or communicated; and the speed and efficiency with which the information is processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include or comprise a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system may include numerous components, each connected through a network. Some components may monitor other network components for critical events and alert network managements about the problems. One example system that monitors network components is a System Center Operations Management (SCOM) server, which may connect to and monitor other system servers. Each system server may forward local events to the SCOM server, which applies filtering rules to events and maintains an event log. The filtering rules may be part of a management pack. With each event that is monitored in the management pack, the SCOM creates a thread associated with the system server and the event. These threads may statically occupy bytes within system storage whether or not each of the alerts are generated, decreasing the efficiency of system storage. When many system servers are connected to the SCOM, the problem compounds, particularly when many of the threads may be essentially duplicates of threads for similar system servers.